Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 – I confirmed I’m not normal When Annabeth and Percy said we were going to a camp – which everyone from St. Therese Orphanage didn’t know about because Percy “had it under control” when controlled the “Mist”, something like a veil that hides what monsters really looks like – I had no idea it was different from what I expected. Percy whistled and Three other Pegasi went flying our direction, one had a dirty white color the other two were peach. Percy settled Annabeth and they both rode the black Pegasus called Blackjack. I got to ride the dirty white one, Percy called him … I mean her, Lacey. I saw Emily and Raina ride the other peach Pegasus. I haven’t ridden a horse once, much more a Pegasus. “Everybody settled?” Percy asked, having Annabeth sitting in front of him, he took the reins on Blackjack and tugged it gently. I nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.” I looked at Emily and Raina, they both nodded nervously. Then all the Pegasi went off. I had to clutch the reins firmly just make sure Lacey followed Blackjack’s lead. I had to balance my body and make sure I didn’t look down. Somehow it felt natural, riding a horse – well, sort of – having an animal under control. It felt so natural, as if I was born in the wild – which was true I must say. “So…” Annabeth began, her right hand was tangled with Percy’s left hand, now that confirmed me they were together, “who’s you godly parents?” “Our what?” I asked the same time Emily said, “''God''ly?” Annabeth nodded, “We’re demigod, half-blood if you will. We are half human, and half god.” “Whoa” Raina said, “Let me get this straight, we ''have a ''god ''for a parent? “ Percy answered, “Yep. But when we say god, we meant Greek Mythological gods and goddesses, not that they are a Myth.” Annabeth smiled, “Precisely. Now, who’re you’re godly parents?” Annabeth asked us. I looked at Emily, she shrugged, then I turned to Raina, she shook her head. I face Annabeth then said, “We have ''no idea.” My voice was firm; the news was hitting a nerve. “Much less we knew we were from Greek Mythology.” “Okay” Percy said, his eyes never leaving Annabeth, “Then who’s you ''human ''parents?” “My parents died” Emily said, “But, I have my dad, and my step-mom.” Annabeth nodded, “So, your godly parent is female, then.” “I have my mom” Raina said, her eyes watery, I was afraid she might cry, I heeled my Pegasus so that I was riding beside Raina, I patted her, she looked up then smiled, “Actually, I ''still ''have my mom, and I ran away when she disowned me.” “She ''disowned ''you? I though your parents were dead! Why didn’t tell me?” Emily yelled, “Tell me and Luna?” Raina shook her head, “It’s better to pretend she was dead.” We were silent for a moment, then Percy said, looking at me, “And you, Luna?” I bit my lower lip, this was a touchy subject, but then again, Raina told her story, so why couldn’t I? “I don’t know” I said. Annabeth was incredulous, “You don’t know who you’re parents are?” I nodded, “Well, ever since I was a kid I’ve been running away, I never knew who my human or godly parent was; I never even knew I have a parent.” “I’m sorry” Annabeth said, “It’s okay. But I did know I have a father.” I said. Emily looked at me, “How’d you know?” “I returned to the woods where I first grew up.” “You grew up in the woods?” Raina asked. “Well no… uh, yes. Umm, I lived with Gran-Gran, she’s an old woman who lived alone in the woods near ummm, I don’t really recall where. I was only ten when I went back there, I tend to forget easily. But when I entered the woods, but somehow, I felt something guiding me, and I saw the old red house again. Gran-Gran was about 75 years old, but she was still so healthy. And I asked about where I came from and who I was.” “And?” Annabeth said. “Gran said she saw me when I was a newborn, I was crying beside a dead man’s body. She said the man looked like he was attacked by bear. She took me in and buried my dad’s body near the house. I ran away because I had an impulse that I had to leave. Gran understood me.” “Your impulse led you to leave an old poor lady!?” Emily chided me, “Luna how could you?” I shrugged, “I just had to, and my impulse was right. I learned how to fight against monsters, Em.” I said, looking at the ray of clouds in front of my eyes, “And if I didn’t, monsters might’ve attacked Gran, and I couldn’t let that.” Raina looked down, “My house was always attacked, and that’s why Mom disowned me.” Emily frowned, “My parents died because of a monster attacked our car.” “I’m sorry for the bad timing” Annabeth said, “But we’ve arrived.” Then, I saw something below us. The place was filled kids all size and age, I saw strawberry fields and a building near it, they were buildings arranged in an Omega (Ω) style. It grass field were bright green, they were stabled filled with Pegasi. And meeting us was a beautiful pine tree. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 10:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page